


Crash Into Me

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Lucifer is not a morning person, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Samifer - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, but hey, i married them again, mention of Bobby Jody Donna Charlie Gilda Kevin Garth Crowley Sully Kali and Gabriel, mention of all Sam's friends in fact, surprise wedding, there is too much tags here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Lucifer was not a morning person. Nobody ever saw him woke up this suddenly and ran like that. It could have been a daydream, it was so out of nowhere. He doubted he heard it right when Sam said, on a joke, he would marry anyone who could organize a wedding in one day.Deal!





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.
> 
> The title comes from a song by Dave Matthews Band, if anybody wonders.

It was not his fault if Lucifer was not a morning person and in this sensitive hour that followed the alarm clock, it was borderline painful to see Sam mocked him for that. Sure, Lucifer loved nothing more than to see a smile on Sam’s face and he knew it was not with a mean intention, but still, he would have been glad if Sam was not this much awake in the morning. It was ridiculous to be ready for a run or even for the day to come the moment you open your eyes. Lucifer needed at least two cups of coffee, a shower and another cup of coffee to function properly.  


But that morning, nobody ever saw Lucifer woke up this suddenly and ran like that. It was definitely the tornado of the big days in action.  


As usual, he was sipping his first coffee, Sam and Dean were talking and laughing, probably about his bed hair or something, when Lucifer caught the words. He honestly wouldn’t be able to tell the context and it was so out of nowhere, that he doubted he heard it right. It could have been a daydream. Or a real dream. It would not have been the first time he drifted back to sleep, seated at the kitchen table. But when he asked Sam to repeat, he gave confirmation.  


“I was saying to Dean, it’s impossible to organize a wedding this fast.”  
“No, no. Not that. The other thing.” Lucifer asked.  
“I joked about marrying anybody if they could organize one in less than a day.” Sam answered hesitantly, looking at Dean clueless.  
“You would?” Lucifer questioned suspicious.  
“Lucifer, it’s really Mission Impossible, you know that? You have to take care of so many things and you need, I don’t know, at least six months to…”  
“Deal!”  
“What?”  


Lucifer didn’t answer. He had no time anymore for this sort of futilities. He had a heavy amount of crap to do. Work and his other plans for the day long forgotten, Lucifer started by contacting all the people Sam loved. For the first time, Lucifer was glad, there were not many people around the Winchesters… Then he cursed himself to have this mean thoughts. After the first call to Bobby, he resumed to think it would be easier to make people come right now, in the minute, if he lied and told them Sam was dying. But as Sam would be mad for that, he just yelled on the phone to whoever he could reach to be there pronto. He thought, Charlie would be the hardest to convince as she was the one who lived the further, but as he knew her, he just told the truth and she immediately hung up the phone swearing she would steal a plane to be on time if she had to, and she was on her car in her way to the airport already.  


After that, the day was a nightmare of run and people saying nonsenses about things taking time and all. Lucifer may had threatened one or two persons to have what he wanted. It was possible. But, hey, nobody was more persuasive than him. He always had what he wanted. Even if he had to give a real fortune to have this picturesque pub for themselves tonight and to persuade the owner to arrange it the way he wanted. Papers could be dealt with easily, Sam was never against a little fraud in that area anyway. Then food, and music, and rings, and flowers. Why do people need all that crap? Why? Maybe Lucifer should have asked if when Sam said “a day”, it meant until the sun set or twenty four hours. But honestly he didn’t have time to think of subtleties anymore, either.  


When Sam went back home, Lucifer was still busy. He would never admit but he was in total panic crisis at the time. Sam didn’t understood why. Lucifer had left the breakfast table so fast he didn’t understood what happened. He should have known better by now, but Sam never expected that. Sure, he knew Lucifer loved him more than life, but he was usually a pretty chill guy. He even asked Dean if he knew what all that was about. Dean just shrugged in answer and break in laughter. Sam had long learn how to react when he saw his boyfriend storm like that. The best to do was to let him do whatever he wanted and not be on his way. But when Jody and Bobby arrived, he started to have horrible inkling about what was happening. With a nervous laughter, he excused himself and flee to find Lucifer under Dean’s endless laugh. The older Winchester could not refrain tears of laughter anymore taking it like a big joke.  


When he found him, he witnessed Lucifer sit down for the first time since breakfast that day. Lucifer was under the impression to have run a marathon. His heart raced in his chest so fast, he was certain it would bursts his ribcage open. Sam closed the door behind him and looked to him in concern. He walked to him ready to ask if Lucifer was alright and Lucifer knew it was not all the work he did which was making his heart beat like Hell. He sank to his knees and took Sam’s hand in his. Sam opened shocked wide eyes and gasped when blue eyes looked at him with the purest expression of sincerity.  


“Sam, I know i’m not the best man in the world. I did a lot of regrettable things I’m not proud of but ever since I met you, all my life changed.” Lucifer started.  
“What are you doing?” Sam whispered. It was like his brain had froze and he couldn’t understand what was going on anymore.  
“You completely turned my world upside down. I swear, I tried to make a list of all I love in you, but it was grossly long and meaningless. I can’t find the right words to tell you how much you mean to me.” Lucifer’s voice broke. It sounded like when he was twelve and out of control high pitched sounds went out of his mouth. He felt stupid and he wanted to throw up.  


Sam was shivering from head to toe. He wanted nothing more than to sit down the floor to avoid from falling because he wasn’t sure his legs could bare him longer. Blood was rushing to his ears, he had to fight to be sure to understand what Lucifer was saying. He wanted to engrave it in his memory for the eternity but as fast as words came out of his mouth, they were replaced by others equally important and his brain couldn’t keep up. Sam wanted to cry because it was like he was forgetting each words one by one and that didn’t make sense. He was usually smart. Lucifer often said “I love you” to him, but never like that and Sam couldn’t focus for the love of God.  


“Please Sam, marry me tonight.”  


That’s the words which make Sam’s brain crash and burn.  


Sam’s chin shivered and held back the answer. Sam would not cry. He was a man, damnit. He allowed his legs to melt, and fell on his knees too. He tugged Lucifer to an embrace so tight, he thought his ribs would cracked. Lucifer tried to free himself from Sam’s hair on his face.  


“Sam, you didn’t answer. Are you alright?”  


Sam mumbled something beyond understanding and tightened his grip on Lucifer.  


“Please Sam, say something.” Lucifer said before he added in a whisper “I never thought I would say that, but please can you let go of me? You’re hurting me.”  
“Sorry.” Sam apologized with a teary smile when he released his hold on him. Then he kissed him on the lips furiously.  


Sam wasn’t sure if he had to declare his love too or not. He didn’t know what to say and nothing would ever be as beautiful as what Lucifer told him. His blue eyes were still fixed on him, hopeful.  


“Sam, you didn’t answer me. Is it a yes?”  
“Of course it’s a yes.”  


Lucifer sighed in relief and let his head fall back with a cry before he took Sam in his arms again. The two of them cuddled for a moment, still on the floor. Just a moment of pure happiness where nobody but them existed anymore on Earth.  


When they came back, hand in hand, to the living room, Dean was not laughing anymore. Castiel was standing too close to him, like always.There were Charlie and Gilda. Bobby and Jody drove all day in the same car to be here on time. Kevin was here too, and Donna, and Garth, and surprisingly, Crowley. Gabriel was there with Kali. Even Sully was here, miserably hiding tears of joy behind a wide smile. They were all holding back their breath. Sam will always cherish this vision in his mind.  


“He said yes!” Lucifer yelled raising their hands in sign of victory.  


Everybody burst in happy cries and congratulations. Gabriel threw confettis on them.  


Their wedding took place at night, in Lucifer’s garden of roses. It was decorated with a milion of little lights that glowed dimly. After an exchange of feverish “yes, I do”, they all headed to the pub where they threw a big party. Sam knew this place but it didn’t look the same. It was decorated elegantly, there was enough room to dance and the bartender traded his plaid for a classic button up shirt and was all here to answer the guest wishes. It was open bar, but Dean couldn’t hide his feelings behind free booze. No way, he was as drunk as he wanted Sam to think when he took him in his arms to congrat him for his wedding with the proudest eyes of the best big brother in the world. He even took Lucifer in his arms too and patted him on the back before he went back to Castiel and gave him doe eyes for the rest of the night.  


When the sun raised the next day, the last guest left to bed, letting Lucifer and Sam finally alone. Sam wanted to mimic them and sleep, but Lucifer held him back and made him slow dance to the sound of an old classic rock tune. Sam smiled but indulged.  


“You’re crazy, you know? How did you manage to make this happen in just one day?”  
“You liked it? I hope you’re not too disappointed. You deserve the best. It could have been better, if I had more time but…”  
“It was absolutely perfect, Lucifer.” Sam sighed. “Yesterday, I had never really considered it, and now I’m married.”  
“You don’t regret it, do you?” Lucifer worried.  
“I will never regret to marry you. We were meant to be.” Sam said using what Lucifer often told him. “I love you.”  
“I love you too, darling.”


End file.
